


Sky Phoenix

by BrokenBlackCat



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst!KHR Characters, Dying Will Flames Are Different From Quirks, Eventual Flame Users!Class 1-A, Eventually Going To Have Pairings, Every Damn Character In This Fic Needs A Hug, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender Change From Reincarnation, Grey Line, It's All Family And Friendship, Other KHR Are Just Chilling There, Protective Todoroki Shouto, Reincarnation, The Vongola Is Crossing That Line Between Villain And Hero, Then Got Reincarnated To Another World Without Their Said Family, They Literally Just Got Killed While Their Family Is Being Massacred, Tsuna/Shimoka Needs A Hug, Vongola Is So Going To Be Reincorporating Their History, What Measures A Villain Or Hero, Yes They Have Goddamn Issues, but not now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBlackCat/pseuds/BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Todoroki Shimoka wasn't in anyone's plan but no matter. She, with her weaker quirk, would be Shouto's sidekick—or at least, that's how it should have gone. No one expected the girl to have past memories, much less be a former mafia boss.And Tsuna...?Tsuna just wants to his family back.It's a story of losing a family, but regaining them again with a lot of additions.
Relationships: Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) & Reborn, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) & Vongola Tenth Generation, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Todoroki Family (My Hero Academia), Sawada Tsunayoshi & Todoroki Shouto, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians, Todoroki Shouto & Todoroki Shouto's Siblings
Comments: 20
Kudos: 344





	1. Prologue

_(When a sky loses its elements...)_

* * *

His intuition roared loudly in his head and in instinct, his body moved. He pushed his unaware Lightning Guardian from the incoming attack, taking a direct hit in his stomach. Blood fell on the ground and his amber with hinted golden eyes narrowed at the unfamiliar attacker.

"Lambo," Tsuna whispered grimly, not taking his eyes off the strange man and he took a protective form between his claimed younger brother and the enemy. "Go and call Reborn or Kyoya. It's a Code Red."

Wide and fearful eyes snapped at him but he didn't pay attention. He refused to let the younger man join the fight. This stranger was too much for Lambo...or even him at his current state.

"But Tsu-nii—"

"Go, Lambo! Leave now!"

Lambo tried to protest again when the stranger suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of the black-haired man. Tsuna gritted his teeth and once again intercepted the attack.

Orange hues fading into golden orbs, the mafia boss maximized his flames into his left hand and punched the stranger at his most powerful. He wanted to continue trying to get his guardian out but he underestimated his body condition and his wound deepened.

He dropped on the ground with Lambo following and checking on him frantically.

"Tsu-nii!"

He had lost too much blood. They had been fighting for hours by now and the attackers did not seem to be decreasing in numbers. This battle had gone too far.

"Tsu-nii, I'm going to carry you."

A hand scooped him and moved his bleeding body from the ground. His carrier checked on his pulse and seemed to be frozen for a second before the young man dashed away.

"I need to find Ryohei-nii!"

_Why was everything running in circles?_ Everything seemed to be blurry.

"Find Ryohei-nii or Baka-Reborn. Just anyone!"

_Was that Lambo?_ His vision was blurry at best and his other senses were fading away faster than he expected. He definitely was losing far too much blood.

"Baka-Reborn! It's Tsu-nii! He's—!"

Tsuna should probably assure Lambo that he would be okay. His injuries would heal and that the youngest guardian shouldn't be crying. The other man was already twenty, after all.

But he was tired.

'A little nap can't be help, can it?'

His amber eyes closed as all his senses faded into abyss.

Then, there was a _**snap**_ and he lost all his connections to his elements. And the overwhelming pain followed.

An unfamiliar heat enveloped his whole being and burned all the trends of connection he tried to grasp, while a chilling cold drowned him into nothingness and froze his entire soul. _As if cleansing and emptying his body with nothing memories to remain._

'No, no, no!' He denied the heat and coldness of his body and tried desperately to grab onto his connections. They were slipping away and there was nothing he could do.

Tsuna cried out loudly and despairingly, utterly crushed beyond repair.

**And his Sky Flames raged.**

Skies were naturally accepting and forgiving souls that normally wouldn't rage, but no Sky would let anyone take their elements. **_No one. Not even Death itself._**

Sawada Tsunayoshi died protecting everyone he cared for and lost everyone in the process. So, his rage followed even in his next life, changing everything and nothing in the process.

Years passed.

Tsuna, as blank and emotionless eyes clashed into his, wondered if it was his fault.

"W-wait!"

His shaking and high-pitched voice echoed in the room that was once theirs. His heart beat quickened its pace and the core of his soul flickered. He looked at this person, who he had greatly failed, pleading with eyes of the same color.

Something flashed in those previously blank orbs and a familiar heat hesitantly flared.

Tsuna tried. He really did. With all his might, he tried to not make the same mistake. He forced his body to stay still. His breathing suddenly stilled and all his thoughts froze. He really tried his best.

But—

_A figure of a lone yet reliable man smirked slightly, his eyes softening as he leaned forward._

_"Little Animal," he called that familiar nickname, anticipation clear as his intent "Fight me. I'm bored."_

— **no!**

Almost instinctive, almost reflexive, almost immediate, an invisible wall dropped and stopped the other from reaching him. His eyes automatically closed and his body flinched.

It was just an instant, but an instant was all what's needed.

Tsuna realized what happened and he quickly opened his eyes. However, it was too late. He—no, **_she_** —felt her heart breaking and it's all her fault again.

Todoroki Shouto, her beloved twin, stood there with such disappointed and crushed spirit, and it was all her fault.

'I'm sorry. This is all my fault I'm sorry,' those words got eaten by her guilt and she could only stare at the boy with tears. Knowing exactly what went wrong but not wanting to do anything about it.

'I can't be it, Shouto-nii.'

The boy, who grew up together with her for the five years of her second life, withdrew all his emotions and walked away.

Todoroki Shimoka said nothing in return.

Once upon a time, their lives were easier. With more laughter and smiles. Once upon a time, there was happiness. However, once upon a time never last and only regret and sadness remained.

'I'm sorry. I just can't be your sky.'

Because Sawada Tsunayoshi died with many regrets and blood in his hands while Todoroki Shimoka lived with all the memories and mistakes.

Because Tsuna had his elements and lost them while Shimoka remembered and never wanted to replace anyone.

Because Hibari Kyoya was Tsuna's Cloud while Todoroki Shouto was Shimoka's twin brother.

**_~0~_ **

When Todoroki Rei was pregnant with twins and felt like dying from the heat and chill in her stomach, Todoroki Eiji knew that this pair would be his ultimate weapon against All Might. Rei just hoped for the best for her two unborn children.

When the twins were born, Shouto gave out powerful and loud cries while Shimoka never once cried out and merely stared at everything blankly. Eiji decided that the former was stronger and the latter could be a sidekick. Rei worried a lot about her husband's plan but what worried her the most was the emptiness in her youngest daughter that mirrored her own.

When the two kids got their quirks at the same time, Shouto had an overwhelming ice and fire power while Shimoka had support-like power. Eiji knew that his first decision was correct and that these two would be the best. Rei felt her heart breaking every time she had to watch her so-called husband trained her youngest children to the bone, eyes tearing up when she saw the bruises on her son and the fake smiles of her daughter. And she could do nothing to help.

When Rei snapped and Eiji forced himself to send her away, his vision seemed to waver and he finally noticed all the alarming signs on his children. Natsuo glared at him with hatred. Fuyumi flinched at him with fear. Shouto stared at him with disgust. Shimoka smiled at him with blankness. And Toya...Toya was dead.

**Oh God, what had he done?**

* * *

_(...the whole world got turned upside down.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys believe how this story is actually from the idea where I wanted Tsuna reincarnated as Shouto's younger sibling and made Shouto overprotective of him? Yeah, that classic humor is the only reason why I created this, but because of Endeavor's goddamn Parenting/Husband skills, it turned into this angst. Basically, KHR died in their universe horribly and all their regrets and memories got carried on their life in MHA. And it totally messed up the canon in a subtle way.
> 
> Also, Tsuna's new name is Todoroki Shimoka. It was hard trying to find a name that meant fire and ice (because of course, Endeavor would name his children like this) but I found that Shimoka means "frost fire". It's close, I guess?
> 
> Subtle Change #1: Ah, look, remorse Endeavor! But no worries, this Todoroki Family business is still in a deep shit.  
> Subtle Change #2: There are Flames here and they are different from quirks.  
> Subtle Change #3: Shouto is an inactive Cloud that wants to harmonize with Shimoka/Tsuna's active Sky Flames.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna tries to fix things but doesn't exactly fix their own personal problem  
> Shimoka learns to smile the Yamamoto Way  
> Breakfast with the Todoroki Family  
> Shouto is not impressed with their classmates  
> First Day In UA Is A Disaster  
> Also, CHAOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cross-posted in FFnet so if you guys like reading there more, you can. I update the two simultaneously so it makes no difference.

_(When a stranger smirks at her...)_

* * *

Watching with wide and knowing eyes, Tsuna tried to figure out how to help his new found family. No, Shimoka's family. He was now Todoroki Shimoka and he— _well, she_ —needed to acknowledge and get used to it.

One would think that seven years would be enough for Tsuna to adjust but his mind still wandered to his previous life, mixing up genders, ages and even names at some point. Still, her personal identity crisis needed to wait. There were more pressing matters.

Toya's health had hit the critical levels these past weeks and he grew weaker each day. The former mafia boss knew that if something was not done, then a tragedy would occur.

(And he tried not to think of a sickly Mist that he once knew of. He had enough problems with Clouds already to add this problem.)

She needed to help him, but no ideas manifested in her adult mind. He— **she, damn it!** —talked to her older brother and even her other siblings in a daily basis despite Endeavor's rules. Only raw desperation and pain fueled the Toya's body, and she knew that he had only one mission now: _to escape_.

Silver and sapphire flashed in sympathy, yet feeling quite conflicted. He was her beloved sibling, and families were always her pride. Letting him escape would be the best for him, but it would also mean his disappearance in her life.

And she never wanted to lose someone again.

_Ah, how greedy, she had become._

She bowed her head and closed her eyes. 'And another pressing issue—,' she thought of her twin brother, who was also drifting farther away. '—is Shouto-kun.'

Guilt and shame immediately filled her whole being at the thought of the stronger twin. Shouto had never been the type to interact with their older siblings, but he had been closer to her and their mother at the very least. He smiled honestly and brightly, being sweet and gentle despite their 'trainings' with Endeavor.

But now, he lost sight of himself.

His grey and turquoise eyes grew cold. He started pulling away, his words being more curt and blunt, even to her. He refrained from contracting their mother in grief, no longer saying anything to their older siblings and moving out of their bedroom. He was completely isolating himself. He drifted away with his back stiffened and carrying such heavy burden.

Her hesitation to their relationship and immediate refusal of such bonds caused this. She didn't need her intuition— _wasn't it rather unnerving that she still had Tsuna's hyper intuition that came from his bloodline?_ —to figure it out. She had eyes to see the inevitable.

'Shouto-nii's close to discord,' Shimoka absentmindedly bit her lip hard at that troubling thought. Her heart quickened, just remembering the feeling of the other's inactive flames.

Inactive Flames, or the whole Dying Will Flames, threw a big dent in its flame user's life, and it felt like a cheat for him to have affinity towards them. He knew the ins and outs of a person by checking on their Flames, and in his experience, the inactive state had always been the safest yet also most fragile state of Flames.

Sawada Tsunayoshi grew up with his Flames discorded by Nono's seal, practically disabling his whole potential and Shimoka saw the first stages of discord in her whole family as she grew up.

Her Sky Flames cried out sadly, sensing the distress of a young Cloud being caged and desiring to comfort it. "Shouto-kun," she whispered lowly with her eyes closed. "I can't undo my mistake."

Silver and sapphire flashed with a hint of gold. Her Flames warmed her body, and when she searched enough to their depths, she imagined sensing _his bonds with his Famiglia_. He was certain that a sadistic Sun would shoot her pathetic state.

'I miss them,' Tsuna echoed in her mind again and again like a parasite that wouldn't die. Despite wanting to help her current family, the echoes still haunted her and kept her from fully giving herself to the former. And Shimoka felt her decision finalizing with each passing thoughts.

She couldn't go back and accept her twin's Cloud urging to harmonize with her Sky. Tsuna didn't think that he— _ **she**_ (the youngest Todoroki cringed at how she kept on mixing her pronouns and names) would even bond with Shouto when a part of her did not want to replace Tsuna's Cloud. A large part of her still clang to the past. She still considered to be a Sawada more than a Todoroki.

And yet, she also had no intention to giving up being a Todoroki. Her Flames flared aggressively, possessiveness and protectiveness in them. They were both her family and she was not losing either of them.

The situation was not fair for Shouto, and the whole Todoroki Family. They deserved better than being with a greedy Sky like her. She knew that, but she still wanted.

Pushing back the ** _intuition that screamed her not to do it_** , Shimoka stared at her reflection in the mirror and proceeded to smile. Her former tutor taught her how pain was a great motivation and her Rain showed her how significant a smile was. She took after them and more. She did everything to smile.

A smile would turn everything bright and meaningful. The Todoroki needed a smile in their lives and she wanted to give them that. She couldn't give up her Flames, but she could give them this instead and pretend that everything would be okay. She cared too much— _'And maybe if I pretended enough, then it will become real.'_

'In this way, I can keep both of my family as well.'

The next day, Todoroki Shouto stared at the brightest smile in Shimoka's face and the bandages around her arms. He watched as the small girl stopped him from blocking everyone out and started mending their whole family all by herself. With heavy heart and unusual feeling of dread, he dared not to look away.

(His chosen Sky saved him and his Cloud Flames felt their claim on him yet there was no harmonization. _Just a taste of what could have been._ And his Flames **_raged_** in their cage.)

_**~0~** _

Today was the day. She had marked it on the calendar and he had noted it on her phone. She double checked everything so she wouldn't have be mistaken again.

Todoroki Shimoka glanced at the mirror, taking extra observation of her uniform and giving it a twirl. Her long slightly spiky hair, a snowy white hue that faded into a crimson tip, swayed with the sudden turn. Her silver and sapphire eyes on the mirror, dull and listless as ever, stared back at her and she slapped both her cheeks. The slight pain worked like wonders and her eyes glowed a little. With a finishing touch, she put on her greatest smile.

She hurried to the dining room and put on an apron. The fifteen-year-old girl immediately started preparing a meal for five people, although she separated the largest amount and put the food in a box. She placed the remaining amount on four plates and served them on the dining table.

Not long after she finished setting the table, a large man appeared and glanced at her with intense flaming eyes. Shimoka returned his look with a serene smile that made him avert his eyes. Her lip twitched a little but none the less, she kept her smile perfectly intact.

"Here's you're food, _**Endeavor-san**_ ," she presented the box to the man, who took it without a word. She turned her back on the man and focused on the meals she prepared.

"Goodbye, Endeavor-san."

The man stood there for a moment, not saying anything and merely observing the girl. There was moment of stillness with only Shimoka's soft humming echoing in the room.

Some noises from afar unfroze Endeavor and his face turned grim. "I'll be going now," he said firmly and looked at the dismissive girl, watching for any signs of attention.

The young teen never looked back anymore, and Endeavor knew that there was nothing more to do than to leave so he did.

As soon as the imposing man left, Shimoka stopped her act and turned to face the direction where he left. She sighed heavily, her eyes growing dull once again. She closed her eyes and thought, 'Her daily routine will kill her.'

"Shi-chan?"

The familiar voice gently snapped her from her thoughts and her sister with her white hair tied in a ponytail suddenly stood by her side. Fuyumi took one look at her and gave a sympathizing smile, understanding what was not said.

She gestured to the meal on the table. "I told you to wake me up when you do," she said casually with no bite. "I can help you prepare our breakfast."

Shimoka smiled but nodded as if she was considering her words when both sisters knew that those words would never come true. Shimoka took it on herself to wake up earlier than anyone else and prepare breakfast herself. She could never in her heart make someone else do it. _Especially not her twin brother._

Taking a seat and admiring the meal served, Fuyumi urged her younger sister to sit, "It's your first day in UA. Same with Shouto. Take a breather, Shi-chan."

The said girl looked uncertain at her then to the two unoccupied chairs.

"But—"

"Moka, what's for breakfast?"

"Good morning, Onee-san, Onii-san, Shimoka."

Eyes brightening and glowing, the youngest sister beamed at the two latecomers. She immediately led the two to their seats and then, she sat on hers.

Fuyumi watched as her younger siblings interacted with a contented smile. She locked eyes with Shimoka and her smile widened, feeling extremely warm. Their morning today, it seemed, was a good one.

Feeling quite confident from such a heartwarming breakfast, Shimoka and Shouto walked side by side towards their new school.

"We're going."

"Bye, Fuyu-nee, Natsuo-nii!"

"Take care of yourselves."

"Plus Ultra, you two!"

**_~0~_ **

Shouto glanced at his younger twin at the corner of his eyes, hearing her soft humming that never failed to calm him down. The two siblings walked side by side, but something unsettled him with the way Shimoka was acting since they had breakfast at home.

Her eyes dimmed similarly like their mother and her smile appeared more fake than usual. She hummed a cheery yet dark tone and she walked slightly farther than normal.

He noticed everything about her and he could only speculate what happened. It caused him to frown, angrily tightening his knuckle.

_That pathetic excuse of a man!_

"I'm okay, Shouto-kun," the girl reassured him with a small smile but she immediately dropped the smile when she recognized the look in his eyes. "The morning was the usual."

Narrowing his bicolored eyes, Shouto almost snarled, "If that man did anything, just say it, Shimoka."

_**'It wouldn't be the first,'**_ was left unsaid.

The long-haired girl held the other's hand and they walked in silence, the larger hand tightening his hold on her as they continued their way to their classroom. Some other early students raised an eyebrow at them but one particular blank glance from the older twin brother sent them running.

"Do you think that we'll find friends?" Shimoka asked casually, willing to talk about random things to calm her twin. She had always been for sensing and understanding atmospheres—well, mostly. She also was the first to try and relax everyone. A helpful worthy skill, noted by everyone at their house.

"I hope that our classmates will be friendly."

Shouto shrugged wordlessly, not wanting to hurt his younger twin's feelings when he wanted nothing to do with their future classmates. His aim was to be the number one hero and he was not in UA to make friends. He only needed Shimoka, Fuyumi and Natsuo, and everyone else did not matter.

With a knowing smile, Shimoka looked at him sadly. He had to keep himself from snorting, _that of course_ , she understood his thought process and what was left unspoken. The girl had known him the most and there was nothing that Shouto could hide from her.

"Ah, there's Class 1-A!"

Giving his hand one last squeeze, the white-haired girl opened the door and went inside first. Shouto remained the ever silent companion and followed right after her. She gestured cheerfully that they were the first students to arrive and counted twenty chairs, observing the classroom with a rather strange intensity.

'She always does that,' the older twin noticed himself. 'Every time she goes to a new place, she always looks at the place. Always trying to find escape routes in cases something bad happens.'

_He couldn't fault her but..._ His hands tightened once again and his left side heated up from his thoughts.

"Shouto-kun," the girl immediately picked up the signs and turned to him, holding his hands once again. She smiled, the perfectly fake smile she always wore, "Okay?"

Whatever he had to say was interrupted by a loud explosion outside the door. Shimoka withdrew her hands and stared at the shaking door in contemplation, managing to interest Shouto a little as well.

The Todoroki twins watched wordlessly when a blonde burst opened the door with a face that appeared to have "murder" in it. Following his explosive entrance, a rather shy-looking girl with long black hair and stunning body for their age arrived dejectedly. Then, student with a strange bird face caught up to the girl, seemingly trying to cheer her up.

Judging them thoroughly, Shouto concluded that they were not noteworthy. He felt the girl to be familiar, recognizing her as the other recommended person, but he could not remember anything practically noting of her. The other two students, as well, felt weak.

However, the blond student made his blood boil. He didn't felt threaten quite exactly but the blonde was odd for his **Strength Sense** that he had developed over the years.

Shimoka also developed something similar but on a general way. She called it **"Hyper Intuition"** and it was undoubtedly prophetic.

Looking at the said girl for more input at what he was feeling, his heterochromic eyes narrowed at her interested glance on the male. It wasn't a romantic interest, he could decode that from her sad yet knowing eyes. _Eyes that were far familiar to him._

_Silver and sapphire hues flashed with a hint of gold. The bright smile, he had now realized to be fake, faded as her eyes focused on him...and not him. Those heavily clouded eyes, he hated to admit, stared through him._

_Not seeing him but someone else._

_And he could only wonder who she was being reminded of._

_**'Look at me!'** a part of him wanted to shake her, who was very near yet so far, and to shout at the top of his lungs. 'I'm here! I'm the one you're with!'_

**_'Not anyone else, but me!'_ **

_But he never said anything because he felt that she would leave if he did say something. Sometimes, Shimoka seemed like she would still disappear if he look away._

_The small dual-haired boy_ —

"How destructive and aloof," the soft murmur of his twin stopped him from getting lost in his memories and his narrowed eyes watched the girl walked towards the black-haired girl.

Her flighty and sparkling smile earned the attention of everyone in the room. Shimoka exclaimed confidently despite the eyes boring into her, "Good morning! You look so pretty like a sunflower!"

A blush erupted from the taller girl and she froze, tongue-tied at the sincere and pleasing complement. She seemed to be looking for contradiction and blushed even harder when his smaller twin merely continued to smile at her.

"Oh, you really— _oh._ That's—! I mean, I'm not that— **you're the pretty one!** " the girl stuttered uncontrollably, her hands gesturing frantically before grabbing Shimoka's hand. She stopped in horror at her actions and immediately let go. "I apologize! I did not mean to touch you suddenly!"

She stared at the still calm smaller girl and relaxed, composing herself and straightening her back. Shouto raised an eyebrow, finding his senses flickering. _Those dark eyes were rather intelligent despite their innocence._

"My name is Yaoyorozu Momo. I'm honored to meet you and thank you. Still, you're prettier than me!"

Shimoka's usual eyes softened and she smiled a little less fake, "Thank you. It's nice to meet you, too!"

"I'm—"

"Shimoka," Shouto interrupted curtly and the girl in question blinked, tilting her head and eyes focusing on him. Something like sad recognition yet not exactly that flashed in her two-colored eyes. The twin brother paid no heed to that and stood firm on his chair.

**_'She's intruding,' a possessive part of him was shouting. 'I hate it.'_ **

His twin looked apologetic at the other girl and was about to go to his side when the door was once again opened. Multiple colored eyes followed the door with different feelings.

A very tall boy, with similar appearance as the black-haired girl but rougher edges, walked confidently. He wore a fedora that clearly violated the uniform policy yet his posture suggested power and pride in his every steps. His eyes sharpened at every corner of the room and his mouth curled into a provoking smirk.

**He was dangerous.**

And he stopped, dark hues staring at Shimoka like he knew her.

Shouto glared in cold fury. 'No,' he thought angrily, his eyes flashing _when his twin froze as well and_ —His left side trembled to be let out and ignite. 'He needs to stay out.'

The Todoroki male suddenly stepped in between their glances and grabbed the girl's hand, dragging her to their chairs. He effortlessly ignored the tension that rose with his actions and sat impassively. His blank face shut whatever the other students were going to say and the taller newcomer frowned at him.

Yaoyorozu frowned at the male lookalike and muttered something about "being late" and "not walking to school with her". On the other hand, the bird boy seemed to merely watch the scene with disinterest while the blonde boy glared at the fedora boy, who kept his eyes on the female Todoroki without saying anything.

The said boy's silence did not last long.

The dangerous student marched on their corner, ignoring the black-haired girl that tried to pacify him. He stopped at Shimoka's chair and she smiled quite hesitantly. Shouto clenched his hands because he knew that this was _more genuine_ than what she usually gave.

"Yaoyorozu Umeo," the bastard took her hand and kissed it softly, maintaining meaningful eye-contact with the girl's wide and hopeful eyes. _ **"Ciaossu."**_

"Bastard! You're the one that fucking top the entrance exam!"

"Umeo-kun! That's inappropriate!"

"That's so romantic!"

"Woah, he's that manly dude from the exam."

"Man, if only I was that smooth."

"What a cutie! Too bad, a hotshot is already making his move."

The bicolor-haired boy did not care about the exploding blonde and the other group of students that arrived. He stood up and glared daggers at the other boy, who merely smirked.

Ignoring the loud "A love triangle?!" from the pink girl, Shouto grabbed the taller boy's collar and his right hand silently froze the fabric it touched. Turquoise and gray eyes flashed with a hint of purple.

_"Stay away from my twin."_

"Shouto-kun!"

Shimoka stared at the two male students in genuine horror and hurriedly came in between. She defused the small frost in the flirty bastard's collar and turned to him. She held both his hands and tried to return his temperature to its normal state.

All the while, her silver and sapphire kept on hesitantly stealing glances to that Yaoyorozu Umeo.

The surrounding audiences, except for the angry blonde, who appeared more willing to commit murder, did not know how to respond.

'This—,' Shouto thought darkly as he exchanged intense glance with the smug black-haired boy. '—is not the best way to start the school term."

* * *

_(...it means that chaos is near.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The draft version actually did not have the first section, but then, I realized that the shift to Tsuna/Shimoka being a smiling girl is way too fast so I decided to add pieces of the past at the beginning. Basically, it's influenced by Yamamoto in the manga. And considering how that went, it's understandable why her intuition warns her. Anyway, I love the fact that I can totally make Reborn all gentlemen to Tsuna now (and you can just imagine the mental breakdown she's/he's having because of that). And also, Shouto is totally not fine with the instant friendship between his twin and the "flirty/dangerous bastard". If it wasn't clear, Reborn/Umeo is Momo's twin and it did wonders to her confidence.
> 
> Trying to find names for KHR characters are hard, especially when taking considering what their relationship to MHA characters are. Now, we have Reborn, who's new name is Yaoyorozu Umeo. It means "living plum" due to the kanji that I chose for it. I was so tempted to call him "Ren" or "Renato" but since he's Momo's twin, their names need to be somehow similar.
> 
> As for the reincarnated Tsuna's and Reborn's appearance, well, I wanted Tsuna to be resemble Rei with her long white hair (this does not help Shouto's rejection at all) yet it still has the white and red splitting so I decided that her hair would be white with red tips. It got inspired by Yashiro Nene from Toilet-Bound Hanako-kun so imagine that with white and red coloring. Her silver and sapphire eyes are merely lighter and brighter shade of Shouto's eyes in a way. Reborn's appearance is literally a genderbend Momo with fedora. I wanted to add the curly sideburns, but it doesn't fit the image...or does? I'll think about that again.
> 
> Subtle Change #4: Momo's self-esteem is way lower than canon  
> Subtle Change #5: That Freaking Breakfast Thing With Todoroki Family  
> Subtle Change #6: Shouto's attitude is slightly off, especially when Shimoka's involved  
> Subtle Change #7: Reborn/Umeo totally beat Bakugou in the exam  
> Subtle Change #8: Tsuna's fake smile and overall acting are just sad, especially taking the reason in account


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Endeavor's Parenting/Husband Skills, also Tsuna's questionable thoughts  
> Identity Crisis Vongola Version  
> Flames really don't do relationships  
> Reborn is such a smug bastard, poor Shouto and Momo

_(If only I can meet you again...)_

* * *

Tsuna loved his quirk. He might have been surprised to be reborn in a world where supernatural abilities existed. Yet from the moment he ignited a different fire and it healed rather than hurt people, he had fallen in love with his quirk. His liking continued increasing deeply as his quirk developed and added a healing ice as well.

His quirk, **'Cryocauterize'** as he liked to call it, was fairly simple but highly efficient. It gave him the ability to heal people...or rather, to temporarily relieve people from the injuries. As he called it, this healing quirk was slightly based on cryonics and cauterization. His ice froze the wounds while his fire burned the tissues, both blocking the blood flow in his veins and reducing the healing process. He was no doctor so the more generic and understandable explanation was that his quirk was an ice-fire healing.

Prior to the manifestation of his quirk, he had no interest with them. It held little matter when Endeavor demanded for the best and perfect quirks for him and Shouto. The way he saw it as first, quirks were his flames and he no longer had intention of drawing out his flames. His Sky Flames grew cold and empty every since he woke up in this world. _It practically hurt to use his flames._

The former Vongola tried in his earlier years, out of necessity over his memories. He needed to know that his flames did not discord and he wanted the assurance that his memories were real.

It didn't go well— _ **orange flames burst out in anger and grief, nearly driving him mad to the point that he wanted to die**_ —and even now, he carried the lingering effect with a heavy heart. It made him unable to accept the burden of developing a quirk, if his flames were any indication.

However, Shouto recently manifested his quirk and it was not Cloud Flames. The half ice and half fire quirk resembled the older twin's appearance. Half red and half white, never violet. An equally split power with no connection whatsoever with flames.

'Of course,' he had to admit being a fool for not realizing it sooner. 'Quirks are not Flames.'

And they really weren't. Their mother had Rain and Cloud Flames yet her quirk was firmly an ice quirk, not exactly what the Rain and Cloud signified. He could conclude the same for his other family members and he knew that he was just trying to escape the reality that he was not in his world anymore.

He had gone through time travelling and he knew about parallel universe, but at least, he had his family with him. This time was different. Sawada Tsunayoshi was alone and he wanted to deny the fact.

Truth hurt and he admitted himself to be a coward, who wanted to run away. This universe did nothing to him and his new family loved him. He had a new start and new opportunities, something Reborn always taught him to adapt and use to his advantage. Yet his whole being wanted to deny the inevitable and run away from everything so he did. He lived with the Todoroki Family and loved them as they did with him, but there always stood a wall between. He smiled and laughed, genuinely enjoying his new life but never forgetting the past. Sapphire and silver eyes never glowed brightly nor did he live without feeling the emptiness in his soul.

He loved his family enough to not ignore them but his refusal to gain a quirk always mirrored his desire to run away and never return. Toya sympathized, despite not understanding why a four-year-old would feel this way but just blaming their father. Rei understood and never let him drown from the emptiness. Endeavor saw him as weak and focused on a more worthy heir— _and wasn't it funny that he still had shitty father?_ Shouto didn't have the mentality to see what was happening yet, Fuyumi and Natsuo understanding little as well but still more than him. He was still a child and Tsuna wanted his twin to have this innocence and blissful ignorance.

_**(Although Shouto's Cloud Flames never failed to keep his Sky Flames warm. Comforting and proclaiming their presence, they slowly courted the sad yet worthy Sky.)** _

But the moment when Shouto manifested his quirk, things changed.

Todoroki Shimoka watched in horror at how their father— _the one person who should never put their hands on family_ —ignited a powerful fire at her brokenhearted twin brother while their mother— _always crying and pleading to stop_ —took the hit for him. She stood, her heart stopping and suffocating her. Her normally dull and empty eyes flashed in an intensely bright determination and protectiveness. Tsuna's buried flames roared in her mind, echoing and shouting to **protect what was theirs and never let go.**

"Stop!"

With a speed she never thought she still had, the petite and weak girl burst into orange flames and swallowed the intense red flames hurting her family. Her flames enveloped her mother and her twin in such a warm embrace, slowly but certainly healing their burns. Sapphire and silver glowed with a hinted gold and Shimoka glared furiously at _this man_ , who dared to harm her family.

Shouto and Rei glanced at the orange flames surrounding them and felt their souls being comforted and protected. It was ironic considering how it was flames—her husband's and his father's flames—that hurt them first. Yet they knew instinctively that this orange flames would never harm them, or anyone. Shimoka would never hurt anyone, with or without flames.

Endeavor stood, dumbfounded at the sight of the girl he deemed unworthy and nearly flinched at the sheer anger in her eyes. It took no second for his temper to explode at the disrespect and he returned the glare with an intense contemplating one.

"A healing quirk," he expected more honestly from the intensity of her flames but then again, it came from his weakest child. "How befitting for you."

The man received no answer and his temper rose again. He controlled it for his objective had been accomplished with an extra result. His focus aimed at his youngest boy and noted with approval that the boy truly had both ice and fire quirk. On the other hand, his glance shifted to the female twin. Healing quirks were useless for the strongest of all heroes but the No. 2 Hero could see it appropriate for a sidekick to Shouto.

'And—,' he stared at the red tips in her white hair. '—there is a chance that she has both ice and fire quirk as well, regardless if it's a healing quirk.'

Shimoka grew cold at the judging eyes of the tall man, reminding her of _a certain man in her past life_. She gritted her teeth and hatred— _ **both old and new**_ —started blooming in her heart. She had no time for this.

She ignored him and the feelings he pulled out from her, quickly deciding to be more productive. She turned her back on the man and looked at her twin and their mother. They appeared bruised and burnt but nothing serious. With a tugging to the deepest part of her soul, the little girl brought their hands on her smaller hands.

Light shone brightly and a small fire ignited from her hands. It had a more natural shade than the previous orange flames, resembling a true fire more than before. It flared to the bruises on Shouto's body and Rei's face, heating them up yet not inducing pain to the two.

**_As if burning the pain away..._ **

Shimoka stared in fascination at the healing for a moment before she faced the unusually silent man. Her Sky Flames growled and protected. **"Endeavor-san,"** she called out, her tone flat and her eyes dull. "Please leave."

Multiple eyes widened at her words but no one could deny the slight shiver in them at such a chilly tone. Endeavor himself felt like he couldn't refuse the other at all. The Pro-Hero left without a single word and later, he would question why he obeyed just like that.

The three Todoroki that remained stared at each other—or more likely, both Shouto and Rei stared at Shimoka in muted surprise and amazement. The woman, however, also felt like crying because the little girl looked back at the direction where Eiji went _as if she faced a stranger_. There was increasing hatred and deep disappointment in those silver and sapphire eyes underneath all the emptiness, and **Shimoka looked so betrayed.**

Rei understood. She truly did, but it cost her no little grief that their youngest daughter with all her love and kindness was slowly hating her husband—the person that should have been her husband and their father. _Could someone equally hate and love another at the same time?_ Rei did and she still continued to do so.

And Shimoka was going through the same thing. With the same person.

'Oh god, this is too cruel,' the mother thought, her heart breaking and her listless eyes grew teary. She couldn't say nothing-not when her other child didn't know anything and she didn't want to break him as well-and her daughter smiled serenely as if everything was fine. Her eyes held knowing glint in them while meaningfully glancing at the smiling small boy by Rei's side.

"That's so cool, Shii!" Shouto beamed, his turquoise and gray eyes sparkling with amazement. His young age reflected at the innocence of his whole being despite Endeavor's action. "Your flames didn't hurt us! It's warm and feels so nice!"

"Yours is cooler, Shou-kun!"

The said girl merely widened her smile, saying nothing after her short sentence in return.

After that day, Endeavor started to pay attention to Shimoka as well as her twin. He trained them every day without fail, pushing them to their limits. He ignored all their painful cries and Rei's fearful protest, preferring to focus on turning them as his perfect weapon against All Might.

Tsuna loved his quirk. A healing fire always reminded him of his ridiculously overwhelming tutor and it's ironic since the Sun never got known for his healing. Yet the man always healed him at his worst, came for him when he was at his most painful.

A burning Sun that never failed him—

_"Dame-Tsuna," his taller adviser smirked, calling out that annoying nickname even now in their adulthood. "You got beaten up again? That's unfitting for a mafia boss."_

_His caramel eyes glared at the man without any heat, "You're the one, who fought me and did it!"_

_The man snorted in amusement before touching the arm that was bruised. A few second was all he needed to heal the wound with his Sun Flames._

_"You still have a lot to learn before you defeat me, Dame-Tsuna."_

— _ **gods,**_ he loved how her quirk reminded him of Reborn and that she no longer had need to use her flames.

The youngest daughter hated using her Sky Flames— **when they hurt her badly and drove her to madness** —but her quirk was never enough for the No. 2 Hero. Just healing wasn't enough, her quirk needed to apprehend and harm villains as well. She had to have the perfect quirk to be Shouto's sidekick.

And if she didn't, Shouto would be alone with this torture and she hated that more than she hated using her flames.

Even when they hurt her soul...

Even when nothing but painful memories came from them...

Even when she had to force herself in combining two different powers...

Even when the entirety of her quirk was never to inflict pain on anyone...

_She did it in a heartbeat._ She continued to use both her flames and quirk in something they were not designed for. If she could help Shouto even just a little, then her pain didn't matter.

Sawada Tsunayoshi loved his quirk for reminding him of pleasant times while Todoroki Shimoka hated it because of her quirk was born.

_**And it never failed to ache when she loved and hated a part of her.** _

_**~0~** _

Her Sky Flames almost burst out in happiness and glee when they felt the familiar Sun Flames.

'It's Reborn,' Tsuna echoed the same thought over and over as if reassuring himself that this wasn't a dream. 'It's really him.'

His appearance slightly differed from his memories and she never thought that hearing a full name from the ex-man would be this unnerving. Reborn also stood shorter than his previous height and his age was the same as hers. He had a twin sister as well, who clearly idolized him. Shimoka missed him and she felt her eyes grew warm and teary.

His sadistic tutor was here. He walked as if he was the king of the world. Arrogance and confidence, he glanced at everyone in the room with such a calculating intent. A familiar hand managed to drag her away from him as if the man was a dangerous monster. Reborn always managed to overwhelm people and it was no surprise that someone wanted to run far away from him, but she felt her Flames whined pathetically from the increasing distance.

The hitman was his family that he had lost. They were in the middle of reuniting and he kissed the palm of her— _ **wait, what?**_ Tsuna wanted to widen his eyes and flinch at the dark knowing eyes in front of her. She hesitantly smiled because Reborn noticed as well. He had his memories and she definitely loved that. But the reincarnated girl widened his eyes and he felt like freaking out. Reborn acted like a gentleman straight out from Middle Age Era and it's disorienting. He smirked, the same annoying one he gave him when the two were still merely tutor and student.

Yet his hold on her hand was tender and the kiss lightly tickled her. He even bowed at her with a slight amusement and Reborn seemed to like how she was freaking out internally.

'Why, why, why?' Tsuna didn't understand the difference in her— _wait. Oh, no._ 'No. No. No! This can't be happening! I thought that I fix this already.'

Shimoka mentally shouted at his—no, her. He was Shimoka and Tsuna. It was a her this time. He, no, damn it! She, she was a girl! Not a boy or a mafia boss. Tsuna died and he got reincarnated as Shimoka. She was a Todoroki. Her hair was white with red tips, not brown hair. He had caramel eyes—not! She had sapphire and silver eyes. He wasn't in her late thirties and the Vongola Decimo. She recently attended her first year at UA High School.

**He—She—Tsuna—Shimoka—oh gods!** _Them._ Sawada Tsunayoshi and Todoroki Shimoka were one and the same. They had died and got reincarnated. This was their second life and they just met Reborn, someone from their past life who called himself Yaoyorozu Umeo.

'Of course,' they gritted their teeth in annoyance, practically wanting to glare at the smug bastard. 'Reborn will be the one to crush my perfectly stable identity that I worked for years to accept, and now, I have to try and not confuse myself again.'

As if reading their mind like before, Reborn— _Umeo, he's now Umeo_ —deepened his smirk and muttered his famous greeting. The whole situation only lasted for a few minutes but for Shimoka, it seemed like an eternity.

They felt the warmth and affectionate of the Sun Flames that usually surrounded their Sky Flames, never going to near for harmonization but always being there for them to bond. Their lip nearly curled up, a genuine and contented smile forming. It was probably going to be their truest smile—

**_A Cloud cried out in distress and outrage, snapping their Sky from the blissful encounter with the familiar Sun._ **

The fifteen-year-old girl froze, practically stopping their heartbeat and they stared at their angry twin brother. Sapphire and silver with a hint of gold flashed in horror and guilt as the boy rose up and confronted Reborn. He grabbed the taller boy's collar and his right hand silently froze the fabric it touched. Turquoise and gray eyes flashed with a hint of purple.

Shouto's Cloud almost went in discord, which was understandable since he felt that a newcomer Sun intruded with his chosen Sky and that Sky welcomed the Sun even more than him. His Flames never went Active, but Shouto had been sensitive since the time, Shimoka rejected to harmonize with him. They wanted to apologize but it would make no sense.

"Shouto-kun!" they immediately stopped the fight between the young Cloud and ancient Sun, fearing what would happen if the two attacked each other. They attended Reborn's frozen collar first with a warning glance at the smirking boy. He really needed to behave and not attempt chaos in one day. They clearly wasn't prepared for the usual chaos that the man naturally reigned with.

Reborn snorted, already understanding their trail of thoughts but he also glanced at their twin weirdly. Tsuna never saw that look in Reborn's eyes before and they wondered what was up with the ex-hitman.

Feeling the quiet and sneaky way their older twin's Flames called out for theirs, Shimoka held both his hands and tried to return his temperature to its normal state while giving the other reincarnated child a warning glance again. They fully focused on the silent Shouto and felt their heart aching at the obvious discomfort in their twin's eyes. They smiled weakly but far more genuinely, "Shouto-kun, let's get back to our seat, okay?"

_'Please don't feel like I'm replacing you,'_ they wanted to shake his shoulder and hug him tight. They always felt that their twin was too fragile and they wanted nothing more than to help him. 'No one can ever replace you, Shou-kun.'

Enveloping the distress Cloud Flames with warm and comforting Sky Flames, they hoped that he would feel secure this way. Cloud Flames possessively latched on their Flames and Tsuna sensed the aggregation they growled at Reborn's overwhelming Sun.

(Sometimes, they often wondered what would happen if Shouto met a reincarnated Hibari Kyoya and it always hurt to think about. They never knew who's Cloud they would care for the most and it always scared them that the two Clouds would fight over them.)

A slight murderous intent flared from said Sun and the white-haired girl with red tips snapped her eyes on him. 'Reborn?' they tilted their head in confusion and nervousness. They opened their mouth to say something when the classroom door opened.

Most of the students started coming up and the moment to ask had gone away. A tall boy even called out for all of them to sit down, not realizing the tension in the room. The pink alien-like girl pouted but the tension had evaporated from the appearance of the other students. Reborn also turned his back already, the killing intent disappearing completely as if it never occurred, and he sat beside his female lookalike—most likely, his twin as well.

Shimoka dragged Shouto back to his seat and squeezed his hands tightly for comfort before settling on their seat. The other students, who saw the beginning of a fight between him and Reborn, also went to their seats. Only the murderous blond remained standing and he seemed more upset at being ignored by the Sun. He shouted things like 'fight', 'exam' and 'number one' as if they were curses.

The said boy stomped over to Reborn, who merely raised an eyebrow and yawned at him like he wasn't worth any attention. The youngest Todoroki frowned and wanted nothing more than to stop another fight from happening. They definitely did not want the first day of school to end up with troublesome battles. Especially when the blond's Flames _discorded with a broken bond and suffocating emptiness._

They didn't know how the boy managed to keep himself from going mad but it was probably an impressive restraint and control. They hoped that it was like that and not like in their past life when discorded Elements hurt everyone and anyone, even their bonded Sky.

Knowing dark eyes observed the blond and the black-haired boy ignored the blond. It was likely for the best and the former mafia boss would have done something to help _but..._ Sapphire and silver eyes glanced at the older Todoroki, thinking that it was not a good time and the blond had a Sky. The bond might be broken, but still, Shimoka could also note that there were slight chances on restoring the bond.

In fact, feeling the bond with their Sky Flames in an appropriate distance, his Sky appeared to trying to mend the bond.

The tall boy, who told everyone to sit down and appeared to be like a student president, interrupted the blond's attempt to start a fight and scolded the latter on his inappropriate behavior. Observing this, Shimoka wanted to say that the two were starting a fight—albeit a shouting match—that the responsible-looking boy wanted to avoid.

"Don't attempt to fight our classmates! We are fellow hero-in-trainings in UA High School. Don't you think that it's disrespectful towards our classmates and teachers?"

"No. As a matter of fact, I don't care. This bastard ranked No. 1 in the entrance exam and that's fucking enough reason for to end him!"

"B-bas—what nerve! You, want to be a hero with an aggressive behavior like that?!"

Shimoka sensed their Sky Flames perked up with interest and their intuition got a good feeling from the door. Curious sapphire and silver eyes met fearful green ones. They blinked and smiled softly, causing the fluffy green-haired to blush. The short boy reminded them of their past self and it almost made them smile genuinely. This was most likely the blond's Sky, if the broken bond in his Inactive Sky was any indication.

The no-nonsense boy seemed to have noticed the shy boy as well and his entire form straightened. Intriguingly enough, the former's Flames also felt brightened at the sight of the small Sky. 'A bonding?' Shimoka had to admit that it was interesting to watch how inactive flames tried to court each other, _although..._ 'The blond seems to hate that.'

"Hello. I'm Iida Tenya from Soumei—"

The younger—because Tsuna felt older despite their current age—Sky slightly moved back, flinching subtly that only they and Reborn noticed. He waved his hands awkwardly, "Oh, yeah. Haha, I'm Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Iida."

"Midoriya, I completely misread you! You found out the actual nature of the practical skills exam, didn't you?"

"Ah, no, I—"

"It's you! Curly-hair kid!" a petite and feminine girl walked by the open door and suddenly exclaimed in excitement. She bounced energetically to the once again blushing boy and cheerfully congratulated him for passing the exam. Midoriya appeared to be overwhelmed with the positive feedback he received and tried to be humble about the amazing punch that the girl kept on mentioning.

'Another one?' Shimoka felt both happy and concerned for the likely scorned Sky. He still hadn't fixed his bond with the blond and the said blond seemed to be the possessive type. They worried that the blond would explode at someone— ** _or worse, at him_** , a potential hazard from discorded Elements with their Sky being courted by other Elements.

They, as Vongola Decimo, had seen many cases like that and they feared that these two boys would fall in tragedy.

"If you're gonna be hunting for buddies, do it elsewhere," their intuition warned them of the man at the ground tucked in his blanket. The dead-looking man was _dangerous_ , not to the same level as Reborn but still as dangerous. "This is the department of heroics!"

The female Todoroki watched the way the man—who was apparently their homeroom teacher—psychologically scared their classmates, except for a few and they shivered uneasily, finding the man's style a little bit similar to Reborn's tutoring for their comfort. Reborn even smirked in amusement at Aizawa Shota's actions. Especially when the Pro-Hero immediately ignored the traditional school orientation and went straight ahead to a quirk apprehensive test.

"Yaoyorozu Umeo," he called out for the smirking boy to stopped on the middle of a circle on the ground. He tossed a fast ball that the latter easily caught and narrowed his eyes. "How far could you pitch a softball in middle school?"

Reborn hummed a little, purposely prolonging his answer. Aizawa glared at him, clearly seeing his intent so he decided to cut the chase, "200 meters without quirk."

The students exclaimed in sheer disbelief but Yaoyorozu Momo immediately proved his claim. "It's true. Umeo-kun is amazing like that," she muttered proudly yet her tone also sounded discouraged and wishful in Shimoka's ears. Her innocent dark orbs looked absentmindedly, seemingly lost in her memories. They had to admit that being Reborn's twin would probably not be the best experience.

The homeroom teacher paid no heed for the explanation and focused on eyeing the black-haired boy, who managed to score the highest points in the entrance exam. He straightened his back, and Shimoka and Reborn stiffened at the feeling of an Active Flame. Aizawa noticed the subtle reaction and narrowed his eyes on both students.

But he only ordered to Reborn, "Use your quirk this time around. As long as you don't exit the circle, anything you do is fine."

"Shimoka," the familiar voice of their twin surprised them because Shouto had been quiet since he ended his confrontation to Reborn. Turning way from the boy, who took off his fedora and the fedora transformed into a familiar chameleon to the amazement of everyone watching, sapphire and silver clashed with turquoise and grey. "Do you know _**him**_?"

The younger twin stared at him before dropping they glance on the ground. "No, I don't," they answered truthfully for they truly never knew Yaoyorozu Umeo and they turned back to the boy on the circle, exchanging meaningful glances to the latter. "But I want to."

**"Oh."**

Shimoka snapped her eyes to Shouto and almost flinched at the blankness in his eyes. They inwardly paled, realizing what they had just revealed and felt like the biggest jerk.

"Shouto-kun—"

Cheers erupted, swallowing the words that they wanted to say to their twin as everyone became excited at the chance to use their quirk. They had missed Reborn's result in the softball throw but they guessed that it was one of the toughest scores to beat. Biting their lip slightly, Shimoka suddenly held on Shouto's right hand. 'I'm sorry,' their eyes told the boy without saying anything.

Shouto said nothing and did not react, except his Flames calmed down a little.

"Fun, you say?" Aizawa interrupted their classmates, his Flames intensifying despite not appearing and he glared at the class. His glare seemed to linger on Midoriya more and when they landed on Shimoka, they seemed to lessen and become more calculative. He must have noticed their interaction with their twin. "So you're planning to spend your three years here having a good time? What happened to becoming heroes?"

"New rule: The student, who ranked last, will be judged 'hopeless' and will be instantly expelled."

_**~0~** _

'Midoriya-kun,' Shimoka observed the trembling Sky on his chance to prove himself. The tests had shown the quirks of every students and how much control they had with them. Iida proved his 'Engine' quirk to be far superior in terms of speed in the 50-meter dash. Momo's Creation gave her the advantage in any of the tests. Uraraka's Zero Gravity threw her ball into infinity in the pitch test. The blond—Bakugou—uniquely used his Explosion to passing his tests. Shouto simply passed with overwhelming ice power.

And Reborn— _Umeo, they meant_ —was just his strongest self. He never needed to use Leon, which was apparently an extension of his quirk and not exactly the Leon in their past self, in any tests yet he still managed to rank first.

It was only Midoriya, who seemed to have trouble in using his quirk and Tsuna's intuition told them the possibility that the boy recently received his quirk. They were reminded on how Reborn forced their Sky Flames to activate despite the seal on them in their past life. They couldn't control their Dying Will Flames and exerted full power that most of the time, Reborn only shot him once to not destroy his body.

Appearing to have gotten his courage, the green-haired boy gripped on the ball tightly and prepared to throw it. His Inactive Flames ignited slightly, not enough to activate but enough to boost the strength of his arm. His quirk felt like Flames and it seemed to be highly coordinated with Flames, if managing to draw strength from inactive flames was any indication.

Shimoka blinked in confusion when the presence of both Midoriya's quirk and flames disappeared. Umeo's dark eyes also narrowed in caution at their homeroom teacher, who focused on the confused and terrified boy.

"I erased your quirk," Aizawa stated as a matter of fact and brutally explained the reasoning for his actions. The reincarnated girl observed how the younger Sky looked crushed at whatever the man mentioned to him. They were far away for the girl to hear anything, but she could tell that it was not good. Yet the boy regained his footing and drew on the maximum power of his quirk.

He broke his hands but it was a small price to pay when his powerful quirk threw the ball at 705.3 meters. _ **Aizawa even looked impressed.**_

"Todoroki Shimoka," the youngest Todoroki turned to the teacher, who called for them and he simply ordered, "Heal his finger."

Multiple heads snapped at the girl when they heard what their homeroom teacher ordered, making Shouto stare at them intensely. Shimoka never really showed the flashy and powerful aspect of their quirk, unlike their twin and the other students wondered why they seemed to be quite average for a recommended student. Momo realized exactly why they got in despite the results in the tests when they ranked in the middle.

The focused teenage ignored the interested glances and walked towards the injured boy, who appeared to be surprised at their entry. They smiled serenely and held the other's hands. A small fire ignited on their hands and Midoriya almost took away their hands, if Shimoka didn't hold it tightly. Feeling no pain from the fire, the boy eyed the harmless flames in awe.

He began to analyze the healing quirk, mumbling softly about the technicalities of healing quirks and how fire could possibly be a healing quirk.

"That's a nice theory," the healer had to chuckle lightly at the boy's blushing face but then, they felt the anger and killing intent from a discorded Element. They quickly blocked the incoming explosion with a wall of ice. Bakugou glared intensely at the green-haired boy and ignored white-haired girl.

Aizawa stopped him from making another by capturing him with his ribbon-like weapon. He then proceeded with the next tests. All the eight tests came to close without any other incidents and Shimoka sensed the deep desperation and frustration on Midoriya's Flames. Their intuition knew that the Underground Hero was telling the truth when he wanted to expel the lowest ranker _but..._

"Oh yeah, that whole 'expulsion' thing was a lie."

"It's only logical for it to be a ruse!"

Their lip curled up in amusement. It seemed like the man changed his mind due to a certain Sky. They did not say anything to ruin the man's fun. Momo, in particular, appeared to not believe his threat of expulsion and they didn't want her to—

"No, you're lying," Umeo retorted bluntly, his eyes swimming in amusement and Shimoka wanted to hit him. His twin stared at him with utter disbelief and slight dismay and the former Vongola seriously wanted to hit him. "Your personal record have you expelling an entire new class of first-years last year, doesn't it?"

Eraserhead narrowed his eyes at the first ranked boy and turned to the female Todoroki, clearly noticing how the two knew his lie. He said nothing to contradict the boy and merely dismissed the class.

The strong boy smirked at the retreating teacher and stroke Leon's back.

Shimoka wanted to hit Umeo. It didn't matter if the boy would make their life living hell if they did hit him. The former hitman needed to get his ego smacked down. They understood that Reborn could backup his arrogance but his actions needed to care for his twin. Momo's confidence took a critical hit from his words and it didn't seem to be the first time it happened.

Still, they couldn't exactly march to the boy and confront him. Shouto needed time to adjust their sudden attachment with Umeo and they never wanted to hurt his feelings again for their careless actions. They would talk about this with their twin more before they approach Umeo again. Shouto, at least, deserved as much honesty and genuine assurance that they never once thought of replacing him.

_**'That was what I thought, but what are you doing, Reborn?!' they mentally cursed the boy, who immediately dragged them with him before they could talk with their twin. The brokenhearted look in Momo's face and the silent surrender in Shouto's body language teared them up.** _

* * *

_(...it would make me the happiest but also, the most pained.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tsuna's/Shimoka's pronoun is now 'them' in their present POV, but it's still ever changing in flashback. Speaking of flashback, FU Endeavor! You little piece of-Ahem, I have plans for Endeavor but it really is hard to write him without warning. It's hard to write a Todoroki past without warning, period. Anyway, Tsuna's and Reborn's quirk will be explained further in some later chapters (might be a special chapter). Just think of Tsuna's quirk as a healing quirk with shielding and paralyzing while Reborn is creation quirk being sentient (who's technically Leon). BTW, I feel so sorry for Momo and Shouto. This is just sad and I'm only getting started, too. Also, this chapter might seem a little messy, but considering how this is a character's POV (specifically Shimoka's), we have limited overview since sometimes, Shimoka just don't listen or watch because they're busy with their thoughts or changes in Flames.
> 
> Preview on the next chapter: The teams in Battle Trial are totally different and also, Reborn's POV!
> 
> Subtle Change #9: Combining both Flames and Quirks seem to be a thing for every Flame User now  
> Subtle Change #10: Seems like everyone is having relationship problems when Flames are considered  
> Subtle Change #11: Aizawa has Flames! Now, the question is how much does he know about them...


End file.
